SnapShots
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Goes right along with my Aaron and Emily series. Based on a brilliant idea from Katie. These are my in between stories but they are going to turn into something much more. HP JRo MG ReA
1. SnapShot 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Sorry, I was going to put an in between up sooner but we had car drama here at home. However, now that it is over, I can give you and me some happiness by writing some Hotchner family happiness. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *yawn*

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Peaking his head out of his bedroom door. Seeing no one in the hall and not hearing Emmy or his daddy upstairs, he snuck out of his room and down the hall to the nursery. He was supposed to be napping but he wanted to see Annie. Carefully pushing the nursery door open, he made his way in and over to the bassinet. He moved the stool that Emmy had gotten for him and stood on it so he could see in. He smiled as Annie opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Wincing, Jack turned to see his father standing in the door way of the nursery. Thankfully he didn't look mad.

"I wanted to see Annie, Daddy." Jack said, a innocent look on his face.

Hotch smiled and walked over to his children. Picking Bethany up, Hotch motioned for Jack to move to the rocking chair. Jack quickly moved to the chair and sat down. Hotch knelt in front of Jack and placed Bethany in her big brother's arms.

"Now remember," Hotch started.

Jack nodded. "Hold her head up and be very careful standing."

Hotch ran his hand over Jack's head. "Good boy. I have to go get something really fast, are you going to be ok with Bethany?"

Jack stared at his sister's face. "We're ok Daddy."

Hotch watched his son and daughter for a moment before moving from the room. He meant Emily right outside the door.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded to the nursery. "Jack wanted to see Bethany. Can you sit with them while I get something?"

Emily nodded and walked into the room. She smiled as she watched Jack talk to his sister while rocking her slightly in his arms.

"Hey Buddy," Emily said quietly. "what are you and Bethany talking about?"

"I was telling her about school." Jack said.

Emily moved and sat on the floor in front of the two. "Really? What about school?"

"About my teacher and friends and recces." Jack said.

Emily ran her hand over Bethany's head. "And what does she think?"

Jack looked down at his sister before looking back at Emily. "I don't know. She didn't say nothing."

"Anything, Buddy." Emily corrected. "And that's cause she's too young. Remember Henry just started talking and he's a year old."

"Oh," Jack said.

"Jack, Emily,"

Jack and Emily looked up at the door. 'snap' Hotch was standing there with a camera, smiling.

"Perfect." he said.

Emily stood and walked over to Hotch, taking the camera. "Alright, your turn. Get over there."

Hotch moved and knelt beside Jack. He didn't look at the camera like Emily had, he focus on his son and his daughter. Emily smiled, tears in her eyes as she snapped the picture.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know it's not very long. I don't know if I'll make all the in between stories short but they might be. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. SnapShot 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next snapshot. Now this is going to have a bit of drama. It's time for Bethany to go see her grandparents. Yes that means we're going to be seeing Ambassador Prentiss and she's going to mess up big time to the point where Emily will basically tell her she's done. But we will get our picture and it'll end on a happy note. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I am who I am..and I am not the owner of this show.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled at her daughter as she got Bethany ready to go see Richard and Elizabeth. Hotch was upstairs with Jack, getting the young Hotchner ready as well. Only, unlike his sister, Jack wasn't being very cooperative. He had a lot of energy that he couldn't get rid of and it was making it hard for Hotch to get him ready to go. Emily could hear the two boys as Jack laughed and Hotch tried to be stern, failing horribly.

"Your big brother is being very silly." Emily said to Bethany. "Maybe we should go remind him that he gets to play with Grampa's trains."

Emily tucked Bethany against her shoulder and headed up the stairs. She could hear her boys in Jack's room and stood in the doorway.

"Are you two done yet?" Emily asked, amusement in her tone.

Hotch looked at her. "He's wiggly."

"I might have a solution." Emily said. "Jack," the little boy looked at her. "the faster you get ready, the more time you get to play with Grampa's trains."

The word trains hit Jack's ears and he plopped himself down in front of Hotch so he could put his shoes on.

Hotch laughed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Emily smiled. "You were having too much fun goofing around with your son."

Hotch didn't bother denying what Emily said, he knew it was true. He was greatly enjoying his paternity leave, not only getting to help Emily get Bethany into a routine but also getting to spend time with his family as a whole.

"So is Richard excited that we're coming?" Hotch asked as he picked Jack up.

Emily nodded as they headed downstairs. "Very much so. He wasn't happy that he was out of the country when Bethany was born and is looking forward to seeing her for the first time."

"What about Elizabeth?" Hotch asked, setting Jack down so the boy could put his coat on.

Emily shrugged as she handed Bethany to her father. "Don't know. I haven't heard from her since JJ threw her out before Bethany was born." she paused. "Well no, her secretary did call on her behalf to wish my congratulations on the baby being born."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that doesn't count."

Emily shook her head but smiled. "Let's not think about Mother. If she's there, she's there. We're going to see Dad."

Hotch gave Emily a kiss as he shifted Bethany. "That we are."

Emily looked at Jack, who was standing there, practically bouncing. "Ready Jack?"

Jack nodded quickly. "Ready!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard looked up from his book as he heard the front door open and the maid greet his family. With a smile, he stood and made his way out of the study. He could see Emily, Hotch and Jack taking off their coats before Hotch helped Emily remove the baby's coat. Jack was the first to see Richard and ran at the man.

"Grampa!" Jack shouted.

Richard laughed as he swung Jack into his arms and hugged the little boy. "Hello there Jack. How are you?"

"Good Grampa." Jack said. "We brought Annie to see you."

Richard looked at Emily, who was holding Bethany. "I see that. Would it be ok if I put you down so I could hold Bethany?"

Jack nodded and Richard put him down. He didn't stay down for long though, cause Hotch picked him right up. Richard stepped up to Emily and smiled.

"May I hold my granddaughter?" Richard asked.

Emily smiled. "You don't have to ask Dad." she shifted Bethany and handed her to Richard. "Dad meet Bethany Haley Hotchner."

"She has Mommy's name so she knows Mommy is watching her." Jack said softly.

Richard kissed Jack on the forehead. "Sounds perfect to me." he looked back at Bethany. "She's beautiful guys. She looks just like Emily as a baby."

Emily titled her head. "Really?"

Richard nodded. "Just like you. Though she does seem to have Aaron's dimples."

Emily laughed as Hotch blushed slightly. "That she does."

Richard lifted Bethany to his shoulder. "Your mother is in the living room. Would you like to see her?"

Emily crossed her arms and shook her hair out of her face. "Does she want to see Bethany and Jack?"

Elizabeth had yet to meet Jack, even though he spent a good deal of time with Richard before Bethany was born.

"There's really only one way to find out." Richard said. He looked between Emily and Hotch. "But it is completely up to the two of you."

Emily looked at Hotch. "I want to at least give Mother the chance to know her granddaughter. But Jack is completely up to you."

"Emily, from the day I put that engagement ring on your finger, decisions about Jack started being for both of us." Hotch said. "If you think your mother can play nice long enough to meet Jack, then I'm ok with it."

Emily nodded. "Ok, we'll give it a shot." she smiled again. "Did you bring the camera? Cause either way, I want a picture of Dad with both of them."

Hotch smiled. "It's in Beth's bag."

Emily faced her dad. "Let's do this."

Richard nodded and handed Bethany back to Emily. He turned to Hotch. "If it's ok with you, I'll carry Jack in."

Hotch passed Jack to Richard and patted the older man on the shoulder. "Just like Bethany, you don't have to ask to hold your grandson."

Richard smiled at his future son-in-law and led the way to the living room. Hotch slid his arm around Emily's waist as they walked and felt her tense more and more as they went. Bethany sensed it too and started to get fussy. Hotch ran his fingers over Bethany's head and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok baby," he said. "we're just seeing Grammy."

Emily relaxed as Hotch calmed their daughter. She knew he was aiming to relax them both and it worked. They entered the living room where Elizabeth was sitting at a desk on the right side, writing.

"Liz, Emily and Aaron are here with Jack and Bethany." Richard said, bouncing Jack in his arms, making the boy laugh.

Elizabeth looked up and took her reading glasses off. "Shouldn't you two be at work?"

Emily sighed. "We're on leave Mother. Because of Bethany."

Elizabeth stood and walked over to Emily, ignoring Jack. "I see that. She's lovely Emily."

Emily inhaled. "Would you like to hold her Mother?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's quite alright."

Jack, not knowing any better, spoke up. "Why won't you hold Annie?"

Elizabeth faced Jack and Richard. "And you are?"

"Jack," Hotch said. "my son."

Elizabeth made a face that had Jack hiding his own in Richard's neck before excusing herself from the room. Emily was beyond mad. She handed Bethany to Hotch and turned to leave.

"Emily," Richard tried.

Emily shook her head as she followed her mother. "No Dad, she's pushed far enough. I'm pushing back."

Emily followed her mother into the kitchen and shut the door, harder then needed.

Elizabeth jumped. "There was no need for that Emily."

"And there was no need for you to first completely ignore Jack and then scare him." Emily said. "He's going to be your grandson."

"He's no grandson of mine and he's not your son." Elizabeth said.

Emily stepped right up to her mother, her tone clear. "That little boy may not be mine biologically but just like his sister I would do anything for him. He means to world to me and to Aaron. If you can't accept that then you won't be seeing him or Bethany. I will cut you off completely mother. If Aaron and I have to wait until you're not home to bring the kids to see Dad, then that's what we'll do. I'm sure Dad won't mind coming to visit us."

Elizabeth almost couldn't believe what Emily was saying. "You're going to cut me off from my granddaughter, before I even get to know her."

"If you can't accept Jack as well," Emily said. "then that's exactly what I'll do Mother. Jack does not deserve to have you treat him like he's beneath you. Aaron and I will not let him go through that and Bethany does not need to witness it." Emily stood back and crossed her arms. "Take your pick."

Elizabeth straightened her back. "I'll try to be gone as often as possible so Richard can see the children when he likes."

Emily had a feeling that would be her mother's answer but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"Fine." Emily said.

Without another word, Emily turned on her heal and left. She didn't find her family in the living room and assumed Richard had taken them to Jack's favorite room. She reached the train room and found Hotch standing just inside the doorway smiling as Jack held Bethany in his lap while Richard moved a train on the track around them. Hotch held up the camera and showed Emily the picture he'd taken. It was Richard sitting on the couch with Jack on one leg and Bethany on the other, both looking at their grandfather as he smiled at them. Emily smiled as she leaned into Hotch's arms.

"Perfect." she said.

"Your mother?" Hotch asked.

"Dad is the only grandparent our kids need." Emily said.

Hotch nodded, not needing Emily to explain. Looking at the attention and love Richard was giving the kids, they wouldn't even notice Elizabeth's absence.

"Daddy! Emmy!" Jack shouted. "Come play!"

Emily and Hotch smiled brightly as they moved to play with their children.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Sadly I know what's it like for a grandmother to ignore one of their grandchildren. My nana did it with my sister for the first twelve years of her life. She's gotten better since Twitch stood up for herself but it still sucks. I might have Elizabeth come around, haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. SnapShot 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos. Next snapshot is up. This is going to be a team shot, cause we so need one. It's the weekend and the team is coming over to visit the Hotchners. Have fun.

Oh, I have a new poll up. It's got to do with Hotch and Emily's wedding. Go check it out.

Disclaimer: I'm going to own the happily ever after for Aaron and Em. Mainly because the damn writers won't give it to us.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave scooped Henry up into his arms as the little boy tried to run from him.

"Oh I don't think so little man." Dave said, tickling the boy, making him laugh. "You have to get ready."

Henry wiggled. "No!"

Dave laughed. "Yes."

He carried Henry down to his room and passed him off to JJ, who was waiting to dress their son.

"Mama!" Henry squealed as JJ took him.

JJ smiled. "Hey baby, ready to get dressed?"

Henry giggled. "No!"

Dave snorted and shook his head. "I seem to recall things going a lot easier before he learned that word."

JJ laughed. "I'm sure your mother said the same thing."

Dave leaned against the wall. "Hey, I was a very good boy growing up."

JJ raised a brow as changed Henry. "You do remember that I've met and talked with your mother right?"

Dave cleared his throat but had no come back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch snapped a picture as Morgan lifted Jack up onto his shoulders, making the boy laugh.

"He can break you know Derek." Emily said as she came downstairs with Bethany.

"Yes Emily I know that." Morgan said as he dropped Jack on the couch where Garcia started tickling him.

"Daddy! Help!" Jack cried through his laughter.

Hotch smiled and went over, scooping his son off the couch. "Sorry guys, but my boy called for help."

Morgan laughed and grabbed Reid in a headlock. "That's ok Hotch, I still got this kid."

The others started laughing as Reid tried to escape from Morgan's hold. Emily passed Bethany to Austin as the last three members of their party knocked at the door. Emily answered the door and smiled.

"It's about time you guys showed." Emily said.

JJ smiled as they stepped in. "Henry has recently learned to word no and it's meaning."

Emily laughed. "So things were a bit slow."

Dave huffed. "That would be an understatement." he looked at Henry. "Right?"

"No!" Henry cried happily.

Hotch walked over. "Ah, the no phase. Jack went through it for about two months."

Jack noticed Henry. "Henry!"

Henry bounced in his mother's arms. "'Ack!"

JJ and Hotch put the boys down and Jack helped Henry walk over to the living room so they could play.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Throughout the day, Hotch took several pictures. One of Dave and JJ on the couch with Bethany, a few of the boys playing on the floor, trying to include Bethany who was laying out on a blanket beside them and one of the whole team with all three kids.

"So just what are you going to do with all these pictures you've been taking?" Dave asked Hotch as they prepared dinner.

Hotch smiled. "They are a wedding present for Emily."

Dave frowned. "I'm confused."

"There's a shocker." Morgan snorted.

Hotch laughed. "You'll see come the wedding Dave."

"When is the wedding?" Reid asked.

Hotch exhaled. "We're not sure yet. I think we want Beth to be a little older before it happens."

"Oh boys,"

The four turned and were blinded by a camera flash. They blinked a few times and found Emily smiling at them.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." she said.

Dave advanced on Emily. "You're going to hand that camera over right now."

Emily shook her head. "I don't think so."

As Emily turned to run, Dave and Morgan chased after her. Reid smiled at Hotch.

"Think we should help her?" Reid asked.

Hotch shook his head. "Em can more then hold her own against those two. It's them we'll probably have to help."

Reid laughed as Morgan's cry of pain came from the living room.

"I think you're right." Reid said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So there's our next snapshot and now you know why Hotch is so camera happy. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. SnapShot 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So quick note for you kids, by the results I have so far for the poll, you are all willing to wait until Beth is older for the wedding. I just want to point out, we'll be waiting a while then. At least season seven. Anywho, next snapshot time. In this, I want to say Beth is just over a month old. In this, we're going to have a Mommy/Baby/Brother moment. Emily's going to be giving Bethany a bath and Jack is going to be helping. Camera happy Hotch will manage to snap a shot or two. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. My calls are ignored, my letters returned. Some would give up. I, on the other hand, will not give up until Criminal Minds is MINE!!!!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily moved around Bethany's room, getting things ready to bath the little girl. She had clothes, a fresh diaper and Bethany's baby bath was already in the tub in the master bathroom.

"Emmy,"

Emily turned as Jack walked into the room.

"What is it Jack?" Emily asked.

"Daddy said you're giving Annie a bath." Jack said.

Emily nodded. "That's right, I am."

"Can I help?" Jack asked.

Emily smiled. "Of course you can Buddy." she handed Jack the clothes and diaper. "Can you take these into mine and Daddy's bathroom while I get Bethany ready?"

Jack nodded and ran out of the room. Emily moved to the crib and smiled down at Bethany.

"Ready for your bath baby girl?" Emily asked as she lifted Bethany up. She carried Bethany out of the nursery and through master bedroom into the bath. Jack was sitting next to the tub, staring at the baby bath. Emily smiled. "Something wrong Jack?"

Jack pointed to the baby bath. "What's that?"

"That is for Bethany." Emily said. "See, she's too little to sit in the big tub so we have a smaller one for her."

Jack nodded. "Oh, did I have one?"

Emily nodded as she undressed Bethany. "I'm sure you did. But that's something you'll have to ask your Daddy cause I didn't meet you until you were two. And by then you were plenty big enough to sit in the big tub."

Jack grinned. "Cause I'm a big boy."

Emily laughed. "That's right, you are."

Emily started washing Bethany and Jack helped where he could. He handed things to Emily and even helped wash Bethany a bit.

"She's wiggling." Jack giggled.

Emily laughed. "Just like you when your dad gives you a bath."

Jack huffed. "I don't wiggle."

Emily tickled Jack's side. "Do too, I've seen you."

The two finished washing and rinsing Bethany and Jack got Emily the towel from the sink. He held it out, holding his arms the correct way and Emily placed Bethany in Jack's arms. They worked together to dry Bethany and get her into her diaper and dressed. They stood and turned to leave, only to find Hotch standing in the bathroom door way, ever present camera in his hands.

"How many pictures did you get without our knowledge?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

Jack bounced to his father's side. "Can I see Daddy?"

Hotch picked Jack up. "Sure, let's go downstairs while Emily puts Bethany to bed."

Emily followed the two. "Not fair."

Hotch smirked over his shoulder. "You'll get to see them eventually."

They stood in the hall, Jack on Hotch's hip, Bethany on Emily's shoulder.

"Am I going to find out when that eventually is?" Emily asked.

Hotch smirked again. "Eventually."

Emily looked at their kids. "Your father is going to be in trouble."

Jack giggled as he and Hotch vanished down the stairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not long, I know and not much to it. I'm really just trying to give glimpses into the Hotchner family. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

Future note. You will get to know what most of the pictures Hotch has taken are before the wedding. He'll be working with the other ladies on the team to get Emily's wedding present together.

End Transmission


	5. SnapShot 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here people. Another snapshot is up next. We have a father/daughter moment coming your way. Not gonna say much more then that cause, well I haven't got much more then that. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. I get nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked up from his book as he heard Bethany stirring over the baby monitor. He and Bethany had stayed home while Emily had taken Jack out for some bonding time. Hotch thought it was a great idea, not that the two really needed to bond. They were already as close as mother and son. Setting his book down, Hotch pushed himself off the bed and moved down the hall to the nursery. He walked in and smiled at Bethany as he picked her up.

"Did you have a good nap Beth?" Hotch asked, making his way downstairs. "Mommy and Jack are out so it's just you and me right now kiddo."

Hotch moved around the kitchen, keeping Bethany carefully held against his shoulder, as he made her a bottle. Emily and Hotch had agreed that it was ok for Bethany to have formula every once in a while. Like if she woke in the middle of the night and Hotch didn't want to wake Emily up or in this case if Emily was out and Hotch was taking care of their daughter. Heating the bottle, Hotch looked at Bethany and saw her starting towards the window in the living room. It was quite the same big floor to ceiling window Emily had had in her old apartment but it was still a rather large window seat. Hotch finished making the bottle and walked over to the window. Sitting down with his back against the wall, he pulled his legs up and sat Bethany down with her back against his thighs. He placed her bottle in her mouth and smiled as she started drinking.

"You, my dear, drink faster then your brother did." Hotch said. "And he drank pretty fast."

He pulled the bottle away when she finished about half and turned her on his lap to burp her. He laughed as she let out a rather loud one.

"Your Uncle Derek would be very proud of that one." Hotch said.

After getting a couple more burps out of Bethany and wiping her mouth, Hotch gave her the rest of the bottle and burped her again. After placing the bottle on the floor by the seat, Hotch shifted the pillow that was behind him and reclined with Bethany resting on his chest. As they laid there, watching out the window, Hotch explained to Bethany what each thing was that they could see. People, animals, even some cars. It wasn't too long before they both drifted to sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled at Jack as she unlocked the apartment door to let them in. They were both about to call for Hotch when Emily spotted him and quickly quieted Jack. Both saw Hotch and Bethany sound asleep still on the window seat.

"Jack, can you go get Daddy's camera for me?" Emily asked. "It's on his nightstand."

Jack nodded and walked quietly up stairs, coming back as fast as he could with the camera and handed it to Emily. They both crept close to their family members and Emily snapped a picture of Hotch and Bethany. The picture was perfect. Hotch had one hand on Bethany's legs with the other resting on her back. Bethany was clutching Hotch's shirt in one hand, her other on Hotch's chin, her face turned into her father's neck. Hotch's own head, was angled down towards Bethany's and there wasn't a single stress or worry line on his face. Emily looked back down at Jack, who was smiling.

"Let's go upstairs and let them sleep." Emily said softly.

Jack took Emily's hand and followed her back upstairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Gah! I wrote another cute story! Good lords, I'm scaring myself. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. SnapShot 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next snapshot. Thought a bit about this one and decided to give you all a surprise I was going to hold off on for a little longer but I figured now was as good a time as any. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Watching the season premiere of In Plain Sight. Want to own that and Criminal Minds and many other shows but sadly I do not.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked around the living room around two in the morning. Bethany was going through her 'I don't want to sleep' phase and Emily was trying to make sure she didn't wake Jack or Hotch. Thanking whatever higher being there was that her daughter wasn't the type to really scream when she was upset, Emily continued to try and get Bethany to sleep.

"Come on baby," Emily said. "I know you're tired."

Looking over at the stairs as she heard them creak, Emily saw Hotch coming down.

"Did we wake you?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "The absence of my fiance when I rolled over woke me. I figured you were in the same place you've been all week." he joined Emily by the window. "Why don't you go sleep? I'll take Bethany from here."

Emily shifted Bethany to her shoulder. "Are you sure? You're going to be returning to work in a couple of weeks, you need your sleep."

"And you need yours for when I do return to work." Hotch said. "I'm plenty rested so give me the baby and you go sleep."

Emily smiled softly and passed Bethany to her father before kissing both of them.

"Alright," she said. "I'll go sleep."

Hotch said goodnight then looked down at his wide awake daughter as Emily climbed the stairs.

"So it's just the two of us again." Hotch said to Bethany. "I really hope your not sleeping phase doesn't last as long as your brother's did because his mother and I were up for almost a full month every night I was home trying to get him to sleep. You won't do that to your mom and I, right?" Hotch smiled at Bethany as she yawned. "I didn't think so."

It took about another hour but Bethany finally gave in and fell asleep. Hotch carried her upstairs and laid her carefully in her crib.

"Goodnight princess." Hotch said, kissing Bethany's forehead.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he noticed Jack hadn't moved from in front of the TV. It was almost time for Hotch to drive his son to school.

"Jack, for the second time, please go brush your teeth." Hotch said. "We have to leave soon."

Jack didn't look happy to leave the TV but he stood up and went to do what his father told him to. Hotch knew Bethany staying up at night was keeping Jack up, he tended to want to stay awake until he knew his sister was asleep and the lack of sleep made Jack cranky. When Jack got cranky, he didn't like to listen when he was told to do something. Hotch pulled from his thoughts as his cell rang. Picking it up, he saw it was his brother.

"Hey Sean, what's up?"

"Hey Aaron, I need you to do me a favor."

Hotch frowned. "Am I going to like this favor?"

Sean laughed. "I promise it's nothing bad. I need you to make sure you and Emily and the team have nothing to do tonight around six and then call me back."

"Are you going to tell me why I need to do this?"

"Maybe, just do it please."

"Alright, give me ten minutes."

"Deal."

Hotch hung up and quickly sent out a mass text to the team and went to the laundry room where Emily was. Thankfully Bethany was still sleeping so Emily was able to get some chores done.

"Em, do we have any plans for tonight around six?" Hotch asked.

Emily frowned. "Uh, why?"

Hotch shrugged. "Sean wants to know."

Emily shook her head as Hotch's phone buzzed. "Nope, nothing."

Hotch checked his phone. No one else had plans either.

"What's going on Aaron?" Emily asked.

Hotch dialed his brother's number and held the phone to his ear. "I have no idea."

"So?" Sean answered.

"We're all free."

"Good, I'm going to text you an address and I want you all to meet me there at six. Dress nicely."

Before Hotch could respond, Sean hung up. Hotch stared at his phone. His brother was good at confusing him, that was for sure. The text came through and Hotch forwarded it to the others with a message to dress nice and meet there at six.

"My brother makes my head hurt." Hotch said to a still frowning Emily.

"Gonna explain?" Emily asked.

"Sean called, asking to make sure that we nor anyone on the team had plans tonight. I texted everyone, they're free. I told Sean. He texted me an address saying to meet him there at six and to dress nicely." Hotch explained.

Emily leaned against the washer and crossed her arms. "What about the kids?"

Hotch's phone buzzed. "Dave asked the same thing. And Sean just said they need to come as well."

Emily snorted. "Your brother makes my head hurt as well."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Six came around and the whole team plus Jack, Henry and Bethany met at the address Sean had given them. They found themselves in front of a building with a tarp covering the sign for what it was. Sean stepped out of the building and smiled.

"Nice to see you." he said.

Hotch frowned, seeing his brother in his chef's outfit. "What are we doing here Sean?"

"And where is here?" Dave asked.

"Here is my new restaurant." Sean said. "And what you're doing here is being the very first people to eat here." Sean stepped closer. "If I could borrow the kids for a moment."

"You're not going to use them in the food, right?" JJ asked, placing Henry down beside Jack so the two could walk to Sean as he took Bethany.

Sean laughed, taking his niece from her mother. "No, Jayje, I'm not using the kids in the food." Sean walked the kids over to the sign. "Jack, can you pull the tarp off please?"

Jack reached up and pulled on the tarp. It fell and they all saw the sign. White light with black lettering that read, 'JH&B Restaurant'.

"What does it mean Uncle Sean?" Jack asked.

"Well each letter stands for a name." Sean explained. "J for Jack, H for Henry and B for Bethany."

The team was stunned.

"You named your restaurant after the kids?" Emily asked.

Sean nodded. "That I did. And, if Jack could take his sister." Jack held out his arms and Sean laid Bethany in them. "I would like to take a picture of them for the cover of the menu. Don't worry, it won't be their actual faces, just their silhouettes."

Hotch smiled as JJ, Dave and Emily nodded. "Go right ahead Sean."

Jack and Henry stood under the sign, Bethany in Jack's arms. Sean pulled out a camera and held it up.

"Alright guys, hold still." he said just before snapping the picture.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* So, you like it? Yes this means Sean will now be living in D.C. with his family because he now has a new restaurant to run. I was planning on moving him to D.C. anyway, the restaurant thing just came to me and I thought, 'How perfect would it be if he named it after the kids?' Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. SnapShot 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok first, THERE'S FINALLY A NEW EPISODE OF CRIMINAL MINDS THIS WEEK! ! !*clears throat* And now that I've gotten that out, here's the next snapshot. Emily wants a family portrait taken and Hotch surprises her with not just a Hotchner family portrait planned but a BAU one as well. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Look! A monkey!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into hers and Hotch's room after putting Bethany down.

"Hey, what do you think of getting a family portrait taken?" Emily asked as she got into bed.

Hotch put his book down and took his glasses off. "I think that sounds like a really good idea. Did you have a place in mind?"

Emily shook her head. "Not really."

Hotch thought for a moment and an idea struck him. "I know a place. I'll set it up."

Emily smiled and kissed Hotch. "Thank you."

Hotch returned the smile and kiss. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch walked into the BAU after dropping Jack at school. He'd called Dave and asked him to have anyone meet in his office. As he walked through the bullpen, he could see the whole team standing in Dave's office. Quickly making his way up the stairs, Hotch walked in.

"So, what's with the meeting Aaron?" Dave asked. "And why isn't Emily part of it?"

"She's not part of it Dave because it's a surprise for her." Hotch said.

"What kind of surprise?" JJ asked.

"Emily wants to get a family portrait done of her, me and the kids." Hotch said. "And I was thinking, would you guys mind showing up so we could get one of the whole family."

The team was nodding their agreement before Hotch even finished talking.

"Just tell us when and where man," Morgan said. "and we'll be there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled at Bethany as she changed the baby and got her dressed. Hotch refused to tell her where they were going to get their family portrait taken but he did tell her not to dress up too much. She thought it was a good idea. She wanted her family to look normal and for Bethany and Jack, dressy clothes was not normal. For her and Hotch, well they had to dress nicely for work but that was it. Emily put Bethany into her favorite onesie and jumper that Hotch had picked out for her. The onesie was royal blue while the jumper was sky blue. Slipping on Bethany's little white sneakers, Emily picked her daughter up and moved down the hall to Jack's room where Hotch was supposed to be getting Jack ready. She walked into the room and found her two boys laying on their backs on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you two doing?" Emily asked, moving to sit on Jack's bed.

"Jack wants to paint his room and we were thinking about what to paint." Hotch answered.

Emily nodded. "You're both ready right?"

"We are Emmy." Jack said. "Daddy said we had to be all ready before thinking."

"Good, so what have you guys come up with?" Emily asked, shifting Bethany so she was sitting on Emily's leg.

"I want stars!" Jack exclaimed.

Emily smiled at Jack's excitement. "Stars, huh? I think that sounds really cool."

Hotch smiled as Jack started explaining to Emily how he wanted to stars to look. Glancing at his watch, he saw they needed to leave soon.

"Alright Buddy," Hotch said sitting up. He scooped Jack up into his arms as he stood. "we will talk more about this when we get home. Right now, we have to go."

Emily stood with Bethany and the four made their way downstairs.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Emily asked.

Hotch chuckled. "You really hate not knowing, don't you?"

Emily gave him a look as she got Jack into his jacket. "You know I do so why are you keeping it a secret?"

"Because you agreed to let me set it up." Hotch said, holding Bethany against his shoulder. "So you'll just have to wait."

"I hate you." Emily tried not to smile.

Hotch gave her a kiss. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave leaned back against the wall outside the studio where the portraits were being taken. He'd received a text from Hotch telling him to wait outside. Hotch figured he'd let Emily connect the dots on her own of what was going on and Dave was the first dot. Dave wasn't sure how to take being called a dot but he went along with it. He saw Hotch's SUV pull up and could see the confused look on Emily's face in the passenger's seat. Dave smirked. This was going to be fun. Emily climbed out of the vehicle and got Jack out while Hotch got Bethany.

"What are you doing here Dave?" Emily asked, holding Jack's hand as they approached the man.

"You'll see." Dave said. He picked up Jack. "Hey there Buddy."

Jack hugged Dave. "Hi Uncle Dave."

Emily looked at Hotch as he stood beside her with Bethany in his arms. "What's going on Aaron?"

Hotch just took Emily's hand in his free one and pulled her towards the door. "Come on Em, you'll see."

"Ok I get really concerned when you and Dave give me the same answer." Emily said as Hotch basically pulled her inside.

Dave and Hotch laughed as they walked into the building. Emily could hear voices the further in they went and instantly recognized the voices as belonging to the rest of the team. And she could swear that she heard Sean's voice as well. Emily gave Hotch a glance but he was telling Bethany about what was around them. Emily narrowed her eyes some. What was that man up to?

"Stop glaring Em," Hotch said, turning from their daughter. "we're almost there."

"I'm not going to want to hurt you for this, am I?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head with a laugh. "No Emily, I promise, you won't."

They arrived at the end of the hall and Emily was right, the whole team, Sean and Henry were standing there, waiting for them.

"What is this?" Emily asked.

"You said you wanted a family portrait done." Hotch said. "So I figured the whole family should be here."

Emily smiled. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat on the couch looking at the three pictures that were taken of her family. The first was her, Hotch, Jack and Bethany. Emily and Hotch were standing, facing each other, Emily was holding Jack and Hotch was holding Bethany. The second was the whole team, Sean and Henry. The guys were standing behind the girls, who were sitting, holding the kids. And the final picture, Emily smiled. It was the kids with Richard, who had showed up about five minutes after the first shot had been taken. Richard was sitting down on a flat surface with Jack and Henry standing at his shoulders and Bethany was sitting in her grandfather's arms. That picture had to be Emily's favorite. Richard had insisted that Henry be in the picture along with Jack and Bethany.

"You like them, I take it?" Hotch said sitting beside Emily after tucking the kids in.

Emily smiled at him. "I love them. Thank you Aaron, it couldn't have turned out better."

Aaron kissed her. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright then, that took a lot longer to write then I wanted it to but I had some personal things going on. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. OOO!! Up most definitely tonight will be, FINALLY the next Aaron and Emily story! Look for it!

End Transmission


	8. SnapShot 8

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next snapshot. So in our last Aaron and Emily story, Hotch went back to work early to help Sam. I was thinking, since Hotch and Sam seem to be old friends, it's time for Sam to meet the future Mrs. Hotchner and Bethany. Sound good? Alright, here we go. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Strauss would SO not be director if I owned it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into the Federal Building with Bethany on her left hip and Jack's hand in her right hand. They were heading up to the BAU to meet Hotch for lunch. He'd started coming back to work after the case with Sam but he was only doing half days. Emily told him he didn't have to but he kissed her and said he wanted to. So it was agreed today that Emily would bring the kids to see the team while Hotch finished up in his monthly meeting with the other unit chiefs. A meeting Strauss was planning on making weekly, a perk of her new promotion. Emily shook her head as Jack hit the button for the elevator. How that woman made it to director was beyond her but Emily hoped it meant she'd leave the team alone now that she had what she wanted. Emily let Jack onto the elevator first and stopped dead when she realized who was already on it.

"Agent Prentiss." Strauss said.

Emily gripped Jack's hand. "Ma'am. How are you?"

"I'm doing well." Strauss said. "How are the children?"

Emily smiled down at Jack. "They're also doing well."

Strauss looked at Bethany. "This must be Bethany. I don't believe I've gotten to meet her yet."

"This is Bethany." Emily said. "She's just over a month and a half."

"She's beautiful, Agent Prentiss." Strauss said.

Emily was startled. "Thank you Ma'am."

Thankfully the elevator stopped at Strauss' floor before either woman had to think of more small talk. Emily let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed again.

"Who was that Emmy?" Jack asked, apparently not remembering that he'd met Strauss a few times already.

"That was Director Strauss, Buddy." Emily said. God, that sounded weird. "She's mine and Daddy's boss."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "She smelled funny."

Emily laughed. "Yeah she did, didn't she?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan leaned back in his chair, bored. Balling up a piece of paper, he tossed it at Reid but overshot and hit Austin instead. Austin looked up, stunned. Morgan bit back his laughter.

"Sorry girl, I was aiming for your boy." Morgan said.

Austin shook her head with a smile. She picked up the paper and bounced it off Reid's forehead. Reid's head shot up and he started looking around like a freaked out dog. Morgan couldn't take it and join Austin in her laughing.

"What did you two do to Reid?" Emily asked as she walked over with the kids.

"Well look who's here," Morgan said standing up. "it's Mama Hotchner."

Emily blushed. "You have been spending way too much time with Penelope, Derek."

Morgan picked Jack up. "I have no idea what you're talking about Emily." he looked at Jack. "Do you know what she's talking about Jack?"

Jack shook his head, laughing. "Nope."

Bethany giggled in her mother's arms and the others stopped.

"Just when did my goddaughter start giggling?" Dave asked as he stepped out of his office.

Emily smiled. "The day you guys came back from Sam's case. She just started before Aaron came home."

Dave took Bethany. "You were giggling for Daddy, huh?"

JJ and Garcia, who Reid had called, joined the others. Emily watched the team with her children. Jack may not call her mom and may come from someone else but after a few months of guilt, Emily freely felt that Jack was her son. When the thought first struck her, she felt terrible, like she'd replaced Haley but she'd talked it out with Hotch and she could finally, proudly call Jack her son.

"You seem lost in thought."

Emily turned to find Hotch standing behind her, his eyes focused on the same thing hers were.

"I was." Emily said, turning back. "It hits me in moments like this just how much of a family we all are. And it's comforting to know Jack and Bethany will always have people who love them."

Hotch nodded, wrapping his arm around Emily's waist. "That they will. You think they're ready for lunch?"

Emily smiled brightly as they heard Bethany giggle. "I think a few more minutes of waiting won't hurt." she reached into Bethany's bag and pulled out Hotch's camera. "No better time."

Hotch took the camera with a smile of his own. Making sure no one noticed him, Hotch carefully took a few pictures of the team with the kids.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you're doing with all these pictures?" Emily asked as Hotch gave her the camera back.

Hotch smiled and kissed her temple. "You'll find out. Be patient."

Emily huffed. "If there's one thing you should have learned by now Aaron, it's that I don't do patient."

Hotch laughed. "Oh believe me sweetheart, I learned that. Before we go, I promised Sam we'd stop by his office so he could meet Beth."

Emily nodded. "Works for me."

Hotch paused. "Ah, just be careful around Sam's agent, Mick."

Emily cocked a brow. "Any reason?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "According to Sam, he's had a thing for you since he got here."

Emily smiled. Hotch was rarely jealous but when he was, there was no stopping him.

"I'll be careful." Emily said. "Though, the engagement ring and baby might be a strong hint I'm taken."

Hotch squeezed Emily's hand. "Can't be too careful."

Emily bit back her laughter. "Nope, can't be."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam looked up from his paperwork as he heard his agents start talking. He saw Hotch through his window with Emily. Hotch was carrying a baby while Emily was holding a boy Sam knew to be Jack. Standing up, he made his way out of his office and saw what held Hotch and his family up. Mick had spotted Emily. Sam bit back a smile and moved faster. Hopefully he could save Mick before he did or said something Hotch didn't like.

"Hotch, you finally made it down." Sam said approaching the group.

Hotch and Emily turned to Sam. Sam could see Emily was barely containing a smile. He took one look at Hotch's face and knew why. Jealously was barely visible on Hotch's face but for those who knew him, it was a lot.

Sam coughed to cover his laugh. "I think some introductions are in order."

Emily nodded. "Good idea."

Sam stepped closer. "Mick, you know Agent Hotchner."

Mick nodded. "I do."

"Well this is his son Jack, his daughter Bethany and his _fiance_ Agent Emily Prentiss." Sam said.

Mick's eyes basically popped from his head and he quickly nodded and returned to his desk. Sam stepped aside and motioned Hotch and Emily into his office. Sam winked at Emily and she nearly lost it.

"You didn't tell him." Hotch said.

Sam shook his head as he shut the door. "I was hoping he'd find out on his own but I guess not."

Emily finally laughed. "Always a pleasure, seeing you Sam."

Sam smiled. "Same to you Emily." he looked at Hotch. "So is this the little one?"

Hotch nodded, a smile finally crossing his face as he handed the baby to Sam. "This is our daughter, Bethany."

Sam smiled. "She's beautiful guys."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*laughs* Oh, I had to mess with Mick there. It was needed and I wanted to bring out Hotch's jealous side, even if it wasn't really there. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. SnapShot 9

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next snapshot is coming at you. Now I had my first of many ear infections at just a couple of months old so I figured, and don't hate me, we need a little drama with Bethany that doesn't involve her grandmother being a heartless witch. Yes this means Bethany is going to have an ear infection. Emily will notice something is wrong with Bethany while Hotch is at work and will call Hotch home. We'll go from there. Have...nope not quite fitting.

Disclaimer: Um, not mine??

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as Bethany started crying again. It had been going on all morning and most of the night before. Emily would calm Bethany down, put her back in her crib and not even fifteen minutes later, she'd be crying again. Thankfully Jack was in school or Emily would have two crying children to deal with. Every time Bethany got upset the night before, Jack would too because he didn't know how to help his sister. Moving down the hall to the nursery, Emily quickly picked up Bethany and started rocking her. She kissed Bethany's forehead and frowned.

"You're burning up baby." Emily said, moving to the bathroom to get the baby thermometer. Grabbing the device, she placed in Bethany's ear. The baby squirmed and started crying harder. "Shh, it's ok Beth. Just one more minute." the thermometer beeped and Emily removed it. She paled slightly. 102.2 "That's not good." Putting the device back, Emily rocked Bethany as she moved to grabbed the house phone. Quickly dialing, she placed it between her head and shoulder. "Shh, baby. We're calling Daddy, he'll help."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch reached for his cell as he read over the file in front of him.

"Hotchner."

His attention was immediately dragged from the report as he heard Bethany's crying.

"Aaron, Beth's got a temperature of 102." Emily said.

Hotch dropped his pen and stood up. "I'm coming. Have her ready to go to the doctor when I get there. I'll have Sean picked Jack up today and let Dave know what's going on."

"Ok, hurry." Emily said.

Hotch grabbed his suit coat. "I'll be there as fast as I can Em."

Hanging up, Hotch moved out of his office and over to Dave's. He entered without knocking.

"Dave, I have to leave." Hotch said.

Dave looked up. "What for?"

"Beth spiked a temp and Emily and I are taking her to the doctor." Hotch said.

Dave nodded fast. "Go, I've got the team."

Hotch gave a nod of his own and quickly left. He shouted to Morgan, Reid and Austin that Dave was in charge for the rest of the day. They all just nodded and watched their boss leave.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily continued to shush Bethany while getting her changed and dressed. She knew Hotch would be there in a few minutes. Bethany hadn't stopped crying but she had quieted down some. She kept grabbing at her ear and Emily had a feeling it was an ear infection but she'd wait for Hotch and the doctor to find out for sure.

"Emily!"

"Upstairs Aaron!" Emily called after Hotch had shouted for her.

She heard Hotch quickly make his way upstairs and into the nursery.

"How is she?" Hotch asked, kissing Emily's temple to relax her some.

Emily looked at Hotch. "She's calmed some but not a lot. I called her doctor. She can fit us right in."

Hotch picked Bethany up. "Hey little girl, what's wrong?"

Emily crossed her arms. "She keeps grabbing at her right ear."

Hotch sighed. "Jack did that with his first ear infection. Though he was old enough to say it was bothering him."

Emily nodded. "That's what I figured it was."

Hotch rubbed Emily's arm, holding Bethany with the other. "Let's go find out for sure."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch rocked Bethany in the waiting room while Emily signed them in. Bethany had calmed to a whimper but was still grabbing at her ear as best she could. Hotch grabbed her hand.

"No sweetie," Hotch said calmly. "don't do that. I know it hurts but you can't grab at your ear."

Bethany continued to whimper and rested her head down on Hotch's shoulder. Hotch sighed and kissed Bethany's head. She felt warmer then when he'd first picked her up at the apartment. He really hoped they could get in fast and find out exactly what was wrong.

"Alright, we'll be called in shortly." Emily said joining them. She ran her hand over Bethany's back. "How is she?"

"Not happy that I told her to leave her ear alone." Hotch said, trying to inject some humor.

Emily smiled. "That won't be the last time she'll be unhappy with you."

Hotch smiled as well. "Oh I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean watched as Jack paced back and forth in the living room. When Sean had arrived to pick his nephew up, Jack, right away wanted to know how Bethany was. Sean told Jack that Hotch and Emily had taken Bethany to the doctor. Jack didn't like that at all. He got upset and Sean had to carry him to the car. Once they got home, Jack looked through out the apartment for the others and when he couldn't find them, he'd taken to pacing.

"Jack, they'll be home soon. Bethany is fine." Sean said, trying to calm his nephew.

"She was crying." Jack said. "Annie never cries. Not like that. That means something's wrong."

Sean sighed and kneeled in Jack's path, putting his hands on the small boy's arms to stop him.

"Jack, I want you to listen to me. Your dad and Emily are going to do everything they can to make sure Bethany is alright." Sean said. "Yes something is wrong with her but she will get better, I promise you that."

Jack stared at his uncle, tears in his small eyes. After a few seconds he sprung forward and wrapped his arms around Sean's neck. Sean rubbed Jack's back and rested their heads together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laid Bethany down carefully after getting her to take her medicine. It turned out both Emily and Hotch had been correct, Bethany had her first ear infection. When they had gotten home, Sean was sitting on the couch, Jack sound asleep in his lap. Sean quickly explained why Jack was asleep and Hotch and Emily agreed to move the boy's spare cot into Bethany's room for the night. After getting Jack to wake up and getting food in both kids, Hotch and Emily decided they both needed an early night. Sean left shortly after dinner with a promise to stop by the next day to take Jack to school.

"Is Annie ok now Emmy?" Jack asked sleepily from his cot.

Emily smiled as she covered Bethany. "She will be. She has to take her medicine for a while but she'll be ok."

"Good cause Uncle Sean promised she would be." Jack said.

Hotch rubbed Jack's back from his seat on the edge of the cot. "Well the last I checked Uncle Sean has never broken a promise so you can bet Beth will be just fine."

Jack nodded and drifted off. Hotch stood up and traded places with Emily so they could both say good night to both kids. After making sure they were both asleep, the two headed downstairs.

"Well we survived." Hotch said, pulling Emily into his arms as they settled on the couch.

Emily frowned. "Survived what?"

"Beth's first emergency." Hotch said.

Emily smiled, resting her head on Hotch's chest. "We did. I'm glad it was just a simple ear infection."

Hotch kissed her temple. "Me too and in about a week, she'll be all better and Jack can sleep back in his room."

Emily laughed. "I think he's camping out in there for longer then a week."

Hotch sighed but he was smiling. "I think you're right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So a little drama with Bethany and Jack too. I worked with my mom on this one cause I grew up with ear infections, bad ones and I knew she'd know exactly how it went. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	10. SnapShot 10

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok, short of hammering myself over the head, know how I can shut my brain off at night? Cause, as much as I love coming up with story ideas, really getting annoyed here. Here's your next snapshot. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I'll claim sleep! Please!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack pushed himself up in his cot as Bethany's soft whimpers woke him up. He waited a few minutes to see if his father or Emily would come but after realizing Bethany might not be loud enough for them to hear, Jack climbed out of his bed and went over to the crib. He reached his hand through the bars and stroked Bethany's little arm.

"Shh Annie, it's ok." Jack whispered.

Seeing Bethany wasn't going to calm down through words alone, Jack bit his lip and moved to do the only thing he knew would help. Grabbing his stool so he could reach, Jack lowered the side of the crib the same way he'd watched Emily do it. Then, remembering everything he was taught, Jack lifted Bethany up and against his shoulder, like how he carried Henry, only being a lot more careful since Bethany was smaller. Carefully stepping off the stool, Jack rocked Bethany the way he'd seen his daddy and Emily do. Much to Jack's relief, Bethany started to calm down.

Jack smiled. "Good girl Annie."

Seeing Bethany start to fall asleep, Jack laid her down on his cot. Then, being really careful, he climbed in next to her. Pulling his blanket up, Jack tucked it all around his sister before laying down. Putting one arm under his head, he carefully laid the other over Bethany's middle and pulled her close so she was tucked against him. Kissing Bethany's head, Jack rested his own against her temple.

"Night Annie." Jack whispered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch rubbed his eyes as he walked down the hall to the nursery. Bethany had been better for almost a week now but Jack refused to go back to his own room. Hotch and Emily had tried everything but figured he'd go when he was ready. Walking into the nursery, Hotch stopped and quickly backed out. He went back to his and Emily's room, returning to the nursery minutes later with his camera and Emily. Emily smiled brightly as Hotch snapped a few shots. Jack and Bethany were still in the same position, only difference was Bethany's face was turned in towards Jack's chest.

"She must have woken him up." Emily said. "But not been loud enough for us to hear."

Hotch chuckled. "That girl needs to learn to cry louder."

Emily elbowed him. "If you just jinxed us Aaron, you'll be getting up every time she does cry louder."

Hotch accepted his fate, knowing he'd walked into it. Seeing Jack start to wake, the two moved into the room and over to the cot. They watched Jack open his eyes and immediately look for Bethany. Seeing she was still there, he smiled. Then he finally took in his father and Emily.

"Hi Daddy, hi Emmy." Jack said, keeping his voice low.

"Hey Buddy," Hotch said. "how come Bethany is in your bed and not her crib?"

Jack looked back at his sister. "Cause she woke up but not enough for you to hear so I helded her and rocked her like I seeded you and Emmy do and she fell asleep. But I thought she might wake again so I kepted her close."

Emily ran her hand through Jack's hair. "That was a very good idea Jack. You did a good job."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So cute! This idea actually came to me because I did the same thing with Twitch when she was about four months old. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	11. SnapShot 11

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with your next snapshot. Who wants a family dinner? And by family, this time I mean Hotch, Emily, Jack, Bethany, Sean and Richard. No team this time. Well the team will be in the beginning. It feels funny when I try to write without the team. Anywho, that's about all I got so have fun peoples.

Disclaimer: I'm thinking things would be a lot easier if I owned the show but they aren't so I don't.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

At the ringing of his office phone, Hotch closed the file he was reading and reached for the receiver.

"Hotchner."

"Sir, there's a man down here by the name of Richard Prentiss. He said you know him."

Hotch resisted the urge to go downstairs and smack security. "Yes, he's the father of one of my agents. Let him up please."

"Yes sir."

Hotch hung up the phone and shook his head. Of course security would be the only people in the building that didn't recognize the last name of Prentiss. Getting up, Hotch moved to the bullpen so he could meet Richard by the elevator. It was about five more minutes before the older man arrived, looking more annoyed then he probably did when he first stepped into the building.

"How did your security not know who I was?" Richard asked Hotch in a way of greeting.

Hotch shook his head with a shrug. "I have no idea Richard." the two men hugged. "What brings you here?"

They made their way back into the bullpen.

"Well I was thinking, Liz is out of town so why don't you, Emily, the kids and Sean come over for dinner tonight." Richard said.

Hotch smiled. "I'll have to make sure Sean doesn't have any plans but I know Emily will be glad to." he cleared his throat. "Uh, not to sound disrespectful, but why are you inviting Sean?"

Richard stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, I figured Sean is one of Jack and Bethany's primary babysitters right?"

Hotch nodded. "He is."

"So since there may be times where he and I will interact with each other, I thought it would be best if we got to know each other." Richard explained.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Hotch said. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."

Richard patted him on the shoulder with a chuckle. "Aaron, you have a new baby at home, I'm surprised you remember how to put on your tie in the morning."

"That's only a problem with a noisy baby Richard." Dave said joining the two. "My goddaughter is not a loud baby."

"Other then when she had the ear infection." Hotch reminded Dave.

Richard looked at Hotch. "Ear infection?"

Hotch winced. Oops. He'd forgotten they hadn't told Richard. "Ah yeah, about two weeks ago now, Bethany got her first ear infection. And Emily and I found out just how good our daughter's lungs are."

Richard laughed. "Well now you have to come. I have to make sure my granddaughter is ok."

Hotch almost rolled his eyes. Now he knew where Emily got the run around guilt from.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Beth, Richard." Hotch said. "But we were also dealing with your grandson basically moving into Beth's room to make sure nothing else happens to her."

Dave and Richard both laughed.

"You're kidding?" Richard said.

"Nope," Hotch said. "he's still sleeping in there, convinced he can stop anything from happening to her as long as he can keep an eye on her."

Dave smirked at Hotch. "Sounds like you with Emily."

Hotch glared at his best friend, even as he felt himself blushing some.

Richard bit back a smile. "Well then I'll see you and the others tonight Aaron."

Hotch nodded and he and Dave watched Richard leave. After he was gone, Dave looked back at Hotch.

"Why did you call Jack Richard's grandson?" Dave asked.

Hotch crossed his arms. "Shortly before Bethany was born, Jack asked Emily if Richard would be his grandfather too. She told him he had to ask Richard and Richard is more then happy to have them both as his grandkids."

Dave smiled. "What about Ambassador Prentiss?"

Hotch coughed. "Let's just say, she's ever the diplomat."

Dave nodded. "Gotcha. So I take it you'll be leaving at a normal time tonight."

Hotch nodded as they moved up the stairs to their offices. "Right after I call Sean actually. Beth has a follow up appointment for her ear today and I told Emily I'd get Jack so she doesn't have to worry."

Dave smiled at the look on Hotch's face. "You did it Aaron."

Hotch frowned. "Did what?"

"You're a family again." Dave said before slipping into his office.

Hotch smiled.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean felt his jaw drop as he took in the embassy.

"You grew up here?" he asked Emily.

Emily laughed. "Here and other places like it around the world. My mother is a US ambassador."

"Holy sh.." Sean looked at Jack and Bethany. "..oot."

Hotch cocked a brow at his brother. "Nice save."

Sean nodded. "I thought so."

Emily shifted Bethany. "Alright you two, let's get inside before Dad sends someone to find out where we are."

The group made their way into the house, where their coats were taken and they were told Richard was in the living room. Jack went speeding ahead of the rest.

"Grampa!" he called as he ran.

Richard dropped his book on the couch beside himself just in time for Jack to jump onto his lap.

"Hey there Jack, did you come all by yourself?" Richard asked, hugging his grandson.

Jack shook his head. "No!"

Richard tickled him. "No? Then where are the others?"

"We're here Dad." Emily said as she walked in with Aaron and Sean, Bethany now sitting in her father's arms.

Hearing Jack's laughter, Bethany started giggling. Richard smiled and looked down at Jack.

"Do you mind if I check on your sister?" Richard asked. "Cause your dad and Emily never told me she was sick."

Hotch rolled his eyes as Emily let out a sigh.

"We're sorry." they both said.

Richard laughed and moved Jack to sit beside him as the little boy gave his nod of ok. Hotch moved and handed Bethany to Richard.

Sean stood off with a smirk. "Wow Aaron, all grow up and still getting in trouble with your girl's dad."

Hotch glared at his brother. "You are not helping."

Sean's smirk grew. "Never said I was."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean and Richard sat in the living room after dinner while Emily and Aaron laid Jack and Bethany down in one of the guest rooms to sleep. The adults weren't quite ready to call it a night so Richard had the maid show them where to put the kids when they both dozed off.

"So Sean," Richard said. "Aaron tells me you recently opened a restaurant here in D.C."

Sean nodded. "I did. I was running a place in New York but after Bethany was born I wanted to be closer to Aaron, Emily and the kids. So, since I had enough money, I opened JH&B."

Richard frowned. "What does that stand for?"

"It's the kids first initials." Sean said. "Jack, Henry and Bethany. I really couldn't think of a better name for it."

Richard smiled. "I think it's perfect. How is it doing?"

"Great." Sean said. "It's doing great. Business is doing really well and I've got some very good people working there."

"Well I'll have to see if I can drag Liz over there when she's state bound." Richard said.

Sean laughed. "That should be interesting. I don't think we've served any ambassadors yet."

"There's a first time for everything." Richard chuckled.

"Well you two appear to be having a good time." Aaron said as he and Emily walked back in.

"We are." Richard said. "I was just informing Sean that when Liz gets back to the states, I plan on taking her to his restaurant."

Emily patted Sean's arm. "I'll give you a long list of things that will have to be perfect or she'll try to have you shut down."

" Emily," Richard tried to scold his daughter, but his laughter broke through.

Emily smiled. "What?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, again there was no picture taken in this one but as I pointed out to Katie, not every shot will have a picture moment. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	12. SnapShot 12

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next snapshot. Had lots of help from Katie on this one since my brain wasn't working. Alright, team dinner time at Little Creek. Just the team and the kids. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I got nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stuck his head on Hotch's office just before five o'clock. The younger man had been going home regularly at five since returning to full duty after Bethany's birth.

"Hey Aaron," Dave said.

Hotch looked up. "Yeah Dave?"

"How about a team dinner at the cabin tonight?" Dave asked.

Hotch put his pen down. "Sounds good, let me call Emily and see if she's up for it."

Dave nodded and sat down in one of the guest chairs while Hotch picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hey Em, got a question for you. Dave wants a team dinner at the cabin tonight, think you're up for it? Alright, I'll be home in about twenty minutes. I love you too."

Dave smiled as Hotch hung up. "So, what did the lovely Miss Prentiss say?"

"She'll have the kids ready to go when I get home." Hotch said. "We'll meet you at the cabin."

Dave handed Hotch a set of spare keys. "Jen and I have to get Henry from daycare so you'll probably beat us there. Let yourselves in so the kids don't get bored."

Hotch took the keys.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she packed Bethany's diaper bag. Jack was holding his sister on his lap while slipping her shoes on her feet.

"Thank you for helping me get Bethany ready Jack." Emily said.

Jack smiled. "You're welcome Emmy. Are we going to Aunt Jen and Uncle Dave's soon?"

Emily nodded. "As soon as your dad gets home." As if hearing her words, they heard Aaron call out from downstairs. "Well that's timing."

Jack giggled and carefully stood with Bethany. Emily closed the diaper bag and turned to Jack.

"How about we trade?" Emily suggested. "Just for a little longer."

Jack nodded and stood still while Emily took Bethany then he took the diaper bag. Emily and Hotch had no problem with Jack carrying Bethany around whatever room she was in, but the two siblings were still a bit young for Jack to carry his sister downstairs. They headed downstairs and met Hotch in the living room.

"Hi Daddy!" Jack said running over to his father.

Hotch scooped Jack up. "Hey there Buddy. Were you good today?"

Jack nodded. "I helped Emmy get Annie ready."

Hotch smiled. "Did you? Good job." he moved over to Emily and Bethany. "Hi you two." he kissed Emily then Bethany.

Emily smiled. "Hey, we heading out?"

Hotch nodded. "Give me five minutes to change and we'll go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave held the cabin door open for JJ as she carried Henry inside. They'd seen Hotch's truck and Morgan's car in the drive way and knew the others were there already. They'd run into a bit of trouble picking up Henry. It turned out earlier that day, Will had shown up, trying to see the young boy. Dave was not happy that they hadn't been told right away but everything was taken care of and Will never got in to see Henry.

"He signed the papers." JJ said, still upset. "He shouldn't have even come."

Dave nodded, running his hand down JJ's back in an effort to calm her. "I know Jen. He's still in town and tomorrow I'll stop to talk to him."

JJ sighed. "Alright."

Hotch, who'd been coming down the hall and caught the conversation, stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

JJ carried Henry into the living room where the others could be heard. Dave explained everything to Hotch.

"Morgan, Reid and I will come with you." Hotch said. "I think the good detective needs a reminder."

Dave smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Hotch returned the smirk and patted Dave's shoulder.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The rest of the night went perfectly. Hotch and Dave decided not to mention Will and JJ agreed, not wanting to ruin the night. Dinner was nice and simple. Dave made pasta with garlic bread. Both Henry and Bethany had to be washed after, Henry because he got more on his face and in his hair then in his mouth and Bethany decided to grab Emily's good while sitting in her mother's lap. Needless to say, both little ones were messy. Hotch had his camera out again before JJ and Emily took the two to bath and Jack went along to help. Two hours later, the adults were in the living room when they noticed the kids had vanished. Emily had let Jack sit with Bethany on the floor, knowing he could be trusted. Emily and JJ quickly stood to look for them and called to the others when they found them. They'd made their way to the study, Jack had obviously carried his sister. All three kids were laying on their backs, on the floor under the sky light in the room, Jack and Henry on either side of Bethany and all three were sound asleep. Emily looked over her shoulder at Hotch and he smiled, his camera out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Detective Will LaMontagne opened his hotel room door after someone knocked quite hard on it. He took one look at the four people on the other side and wished he'd ignore the knocking. Though, that probably would have just gotten the door kicked in.

"Morning Detective," Dave said with a grin. "I think the five of us need to have a talk."

Hotch crossed his arms. "See when a man signs away his rights as a parent, that means he can't come around when he wants to see the child."

"Henry has a mother and father and it's not you." Morgan said.

"So do him and all of us a favor." Reid chimed in. "Go back to New Orleans and don't come back to D.C. or next time it won't be so pleasant."

Will, wisely, didn't say anything. He just nodded and watched the four head back down the hall. That actually went a lot better then he thought it would. Looks like there really was no reason for him to be in D.C. any more.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Just had to add the last part to reassure myself that Will really is gone for good. I know, no violence towards him but I really didn't want there to be. I didn't want to take away from the scene with the kids. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	13. SnapShot 13

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next snapshot coming. Now as we know, there is a new episode of CM this week meaning we're going to have a new Aaron and Emily this week. And the next Aaron and Emily will be Emily's first case back. Now I don't want that to be her first day back so that's exactly what this snapshot will be. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I got nothing. Well no I've got that I don't own it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch leaned against the bedroom door frame as he watched Emily move around, getting ready for work. It was her first day back at the BAU since Bethany had been born. She'd been out for just over five months, having left during her eighth month. They'd talk to night before if she was ready and she'd told him that she might never be ready to leave Bethany but she had to at some point.

"You're hovering Aaron." Emily said as she slid her holster on. Her gun was down in the safe and would stay there until Hotch and Emily had firm holds on the kids.

Hotch smiled. "Not hovering, watching."

Emily gave him a look and smile. "Is there a difference?"

Hotch shrugged as he walked into the room. "Not really but one sounds better then the other so that's all the matters."

Emily laughed. "Very true."

"So are you ready?" Aaron asked.

Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I think so."

Hotch ran his hands down her arms and captured her hands. "You don't sound so sure."

Emily gave a small smile. "It's a little weird going back to work after being gone for so long. It's taking some adjusting."

Hotch kissed her. "You'll be fine. Jack's all ready to go to school, Bethany's things are packed and waiting. All that's left is waking her highness and getting her dressed to go spend the day with Grampa."

Emily stayed in Hotch's arms for a few minutes before pulling back. "Alright, I'll go wake Bethany."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard held Bethany as Emily passed the baby's things off to the maid.

"Everything should be in her bag." Emily said. "You'll call if you need anything?"

Richard nodded. "I promise Emily. We'll be fine." he looked at Hotch over Emily's shoulder. "Take her to work Aaron."

Aaron smiled. "Trying Richard but she's armed again."

Richard laughed. "Gotcha," he focused on his daughter again. "Emily, your daughter will be fine. We're not going anywhere today and you can call to check on us at lunch. But no more then that or I'll unplug the phone."

Emily pouted. "You're not playing nice."

Richard held Bethany with one arm and patted Emily's crossed arms with the other hand. "It's called tough love sweetheart. Now go before you and Aaron are late."

Emily huffed but she and Aaron kissed Bethany before climbing back into their car. Richard helped Bethany wave bye to her parents before closing the front door.

"Your mother," Richard said to Bethany while shaking his head.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ glanced at her watch as she stood in Dave's office doorway.

"You gonna stand there all day Jen?" Dave asked from his desk.

JJ looked at him over her shoulder. "No, Hotch asked me to be waiting so I could talk Emily out of her panic attack when they get in."

Dave smiled. "Given that you know something about separation issues, I think that's a very good idea."

JJ raised a brow and turned to face Dave all the way. "I'm not the only one Mr. Rossi. I seem to remember having to have Morgan come and remove you from the cabin for work after we brought Henry home."

Dave cleared his throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jen."

JJ smiled and shook her head, turning back to face the bullpen. She spotted Hotch and Emily entering and moved down to Emily's desk. JJ could tell from the look on Emily's face she wasn't too happy about leaving Bethany with her father. Hotch caught JJ's eye and nodded back towards where JJ's office was. JJ understood. Hotch didn't want anyone to see Emily possibly melt down so JJ was to take Emily to her office. JJ met them and took Emily by the elbow, moving her back out of the bullpen before she could react.

"What are you doing JJ?" Emily asked, her anxiety forgotten for a moment.

JJ pushed her office door open and motioned Emily inside. "Taking you somewhere we can talk."

Emily walked in without another word and plopped down in one of the guest chairs. JJ closed the door and leaned against the front of her desk.

"How are you holding up?" JJ asked.

Emily huffed. "It feels almost wrong not to have her with me."

JJ nodded. "I know exactly what you're feeling. It's perfectly normal Em. You just have to keep reminding yourself that she's fine, she's with your dad and you will be back with her at the end of the day."

Emily rested her head in her hands. "This sucks."

JJ sat beside Emily and ran her hand along Emily's shoulders. "Yeah it does."

Emily looked at JJ. "When does it get easier?"

JJ laughed. "Oh Em, I still hate leaving Henry, just like I'm sure Hotch still hates leaving Jack and now Beth too."

Emily dropped her head again. "He's not showing it."

JJ smiled. "Hun, when was the last time Hotch actually let something show when he knew it would effect someone else?"

Emily nodded. "Alright, you have a point there."

"If you need to, at lunch, talk to him about it." JJ suggested. "Just to make sure you're both feeling the same. I'll almost guarantee you are."

Emily lifted her head again and smiled. "Thank you JJ."

"You're more then welcome Em." JJ said. "My door is open any time you need some mother to mother talk." she took Emily's hand. "I don't want to say you get used to it Emily but really you do."

Emily gave a small laugh. "I think that's comforting."

JJ smiled. "Wasn't for Dave when I said it to him."

Emily laughter grew. "I remember that. He had a harder time leaving Henry then you did."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch watched through his office window as Emily sat at her desk working and laughing with Morgan, Reid and Austin. She'd been quiet for about an hour after returning from JJ's office but then Morgan threw something at Reid, causing the young agent to knock a pile of papers over, making everyone laugh. Emily had helped Reid clean the papers up and had been in a better mood since. He was glad she was doing better. On the drive to the office, she'd been shifting nervously the whole way and had picked up her phone to call Richard at least three times, all times which Hotch reminded her what Richard said about calling. Hotch leaned back in his chair and sighed. He knew what she was feeling. He had hated leaving Bethany with Richard as well but it was the same thing he felt every time he dropped Jack at school and knew there was nothing they could do but try and get on with their day. The faster it was done, the sooner they'd be home with them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rocked Bethany as the baby slowly fell asleep. Emily had done really well during work. At lunch she'd gone into Hotch's office and talked with him. He reassured her that, yes they were both having trouble not having Bethany with them then they called Richard and talked to him and listened to Bethany giggle into the phone.

"I think she's asleep Emily." Hotch said quietly from the doorway.

Emily looked down at Bethany and saw she was sound asleep, her tiny thumb stuck in her mouth. Smiling softly, Emily moved over to the crib and laid Bethany down. Hotch pulled Bethany's blanket over her and they both placed a kiss on her forehead. Silently they moved out of the room and down to the living room. Hotch wrapped Emily in his arms as they sat on the couch.

"You doing ok?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded, resting her head on Hotch's chest. "Yeah I think I am. It's a change but I can do."

Hotch kissed her. "Yes you can."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, there we have it. Now, Emily will feel a bit of anxiety in the next Aaron and Emily story but only because it'll be her first case back. Like I said at the beginning, I really didn't want her first day and first case all thrown into one. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	14. SnapShot 14

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, next snapshot as well. Last snapshot was Emily's first day back, last A&E story was her first case back. She's falling back into role on the team, dealing with being separated from Bethany and look at that, Strauss wants a meeting with her. What could the Queen Bitch possibly want? Well let's find out. Don't worry, it'll end with a happy family moment. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it again.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch made his way out of his office and down to Emily's desk. Emily looked up from her work and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Emily asked, noticing the look on her fiance's face.

"Strauss wants to talk with you." Hotch said.

Emily frowned. "Why?"

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know but she wants you up in her office after lunch."

Emily leaned back in her chair. "Alright then." she glanced at her watch. "Well look at that, it's lunch time, care to join me?"

Hotch smiled. "You really think I'd let you go alone so you can over think what Strauss wants?"

Emily stood and grabbed her suit coat. "I am not going to over think."

Hotch placed his hand against the small of her back. "Of course you're not."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she sat outside Strauss' office, waiting to be called in. She would never admit it but Hotch had been right. She had started over thinking things during lunch, as much as Hotch had tried to keep her out of her thoughts.

"Agent Prentiss."

Emily stood up and headed in. She found Strauss sitting behind her desk, glasses on the bridge of her nose, writing on something in front of her.

"Please sit down Agent." Strauss said without looking up.

Emily held in a sigh of annoyance as she sat in one of the chairs in front of Strauss' desk.

"How are you settling back into your duties?" Strauss asked.

"It's almost like I never went on maternity leave." Emily said.

Strauss looked up and removed her glasses. "Almost?"

"It's hard being away from Bethany but I'm getting by." Emily said.

Strauss folded her hands. "What if you didn't have to be away from her?"

Emily frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean ma'am."

"I know that you and Agent Hotchner plan to marry," Strauss said. "and now you have two children at home. Wouldn't it be easier if one of you was at home with them?"

Emily stiffened. She should have known, just because Strauss was promoted, that didn't mean she'd back off the team.

"Aaron and I have talked about this ma'am." Emily said, her voice tight. "I want to stay at work, it's where Aaron and I can both make sure the world is safer for our children."

"But who is watching your children while you're working?" Strauss asked. "Surely, whomever it is will want to get back to their own lives."

Emily fisted her hands in her lap. "Ma'am, you cannot talk me into leaving the Bureau or the BAU, just like you couldn't talk Aaron into it. We're a team, a family. As for who's watching our children, I very much doubt their grandfather and uncle are going to put themselves before Bethany and Jack. Now if that's all I have work to be doing."

Not letting Strauss get another word in, Emily stood up and left the office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emily breathe." Hotch said after Emily explained what Strauss wanted.

Emily took a deep breath and let it out. "Why can't she just be happy she's running everything and leave us alone?"

Hotch ran his hands up and down Emily's arms. "I don't know but hopefully she'll back off now that she realizes she can't force us into anything."

Emily leaned her head on Hotch's shoulder. "She better or I'm going to get into some serious trouble for shooting her."

Hotch bit back a laugh. He knew his fiance was serious. "How about we just leave her and Dave stuck in an elevator?"

Emily lifted her head with a smile. "That works too."

Hotch kissed her. "Ready to go rejoin the others?"

Emily nodded and they left the study. The whole team was at the embassy after receiving a dinner invite from Richard. Hotch had been stuck in meetings all afternoon which is why it wasn't until after dinner that Emily had gotten to tell him about her own meeting. Which was probably a good thing because Hotch had had a chiefs meeting that Strauss sat in on just after Emily's meeting with the woman and if Hotch had known what had happened with Emily. Well they'd be looking for a new director and BAU chief. They walked back into the living room and found laughter and giggles. It looked like the BAU boys had tackled their uncles (Morgan and Reid) and had brought Bethany over to sit on Reid's chest. JJ, Garcia and Austin were laughing beside them while Dave and Richard attempted to save their fallen men. Emily looked at Hotch and he nodded, moving quietly to Bethany's bag to pull out his camera.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See, horrible Strauss followed by Morgan and Reid being tackled by the boys, with Bethany on the victory seat. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	15. SnapShot 15

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next snapshot. So the next few snapshots are going to be the different couples in the team babysitting Jack and Bethany. First up is Morgan and Garcia. Now, they aren't babysitting because Hotch and Emily are going somewhere, they're babysitting because they want to. Oh you'll see how they end up babysitting. This takes place right after the last episode. Well no literally right after but a day or two after they got home. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Again, if I owned it, all this would be the script.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from her work as she was tapped on the shoulder. Seeing the smiling face of one of her best friends, Emily smiled back.

"Hey Pen, what's up?" Emily asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk with you and the boss man for a minute." Garcia said.

Emily looked up at Hotch's office and noticed him watching. Perfect. Giving a quick motion between herself and Garcia, Emily received a nod from her fiance. Emily looked back at Garcia.

"We've got the green light." Emily said standing. "Let's go."

Garcia laughed. "I will never understand how you two can have a whole conversation without saying a word."

Emily smiled. "It's just something we've learned how to do."

The two entered Hotch's office and Emily closed the door.

"Garcia was wondering if she could talk with us." Emily said.

Hotch motioned for the two to sit. "Of course Garcia. What is it?"

Garcia twisted her hands in her lap. "I was wondering if you two would mind Jack and Bethany spending the night at my place. After this last case,"

Hotch and Emily were already nodding.

"All you had to do was ask Pen." Emily said. "We understand."

Hotch smiled as a thought struck him. "Have you talked with Morgan about this?"

Garcia mimicked her boss' smile. "I figured it would be a nice surprise when he came over."

Emily and Hotch laughed.

"Follow us when we go pick them up from my dad's and you can take them from there." Emily said. "They always have over night bags with them so they'll be all set."

Garcia nodded. "Alright, thank you."

"You're welcome Penelope." Hotch said before the bubbly woman left the room.

"So, is it wrong to want to see the look on Morgan's face when he shows up?" Emily asked, facing Hotch.

Hotch chuckled. "I hope not because I'd like to see it too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack hugged Emily and Hotch tightly before seeing Garcia behind them.

"Aunt Pen!" Jack shouted, running for her.

Garcia laughed as she caught Jack and picked up him. "Hey there little man. Guess what?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Your daddy and Emily gave the ok for you and Bethany to spend the night with me and Uncle Derek." Garcia said.

Jack looked back at Hotch and Emily. "Really?"

They nodded.

"Is that ok with you Jack?" Hotch asked, shifting Bethany in his arms.

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah!"

Garcia put Jack down. "Alright, give Daddy and Emily another hug so we can get going."

Jack ran back to the two and Emily picked him up.

"Are you gonna call before bed time like when you go away Emmy?" Jack asked.

Emily smiled. "I think Daddy and I can do that. Are you gonna take good care of Bethany like you do with Uncle Sean and Grampa?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Garcia watched Hotch and Emily trade children with practiced ease. Emily kissed Bethany while Hotch had his own talk with his son before putting him down and Emily handing Bethany to Garcia.

"You can either bring them into the office tomorrow and we'll bring them back here," Hotch said. "or you can drop them off yourself."

Garcia rocked Bethany. "I think Derek and I can handle dropping them off."

"As long as Derek doesn't freak over having to watch two kids for the night." Emily smirked.

Garcia laughed and nodded her agreement. With help from Hotch, Garcia got the kids in the car. Giving the parents one last wave, she drove off.

"So Jackster, what would you like to do tonight?" Garcia asked as they drove.

"Movie!" Jack said.

"A movie? Alright, I think we can do that." Garcia said. "Do you have a movie in mind?"

"I have Shrek!" Jack said. "We watched it with Grampa but we can watch it again, right?"

Garcia nodded. "Absolutely. Does Bethany like Shrek?"

Jack looked at his sister, who was watching him. "She likes it when Donkey sings."

"What part do you like?" Garcia asked.

"The dragon!" Jack said, spreading his arms out wide.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan ran a hand over his face as he pulled out his keys to let himself into Garcia's apartment. He frowned at his keys. He had too many. He seriously had to talk to Garcia about moving in together. Sliding the right key into the lock, he opened the door but froze as he heard giggling. That sounded like,

"Uncle Derek!"

Morgan just barely dropped his things in time to catch the tornado that was Jack Hotchner.

"Hey little man," Morgan said with a smile. "what are you doing here?"

"Annie and I are sleeping here tonight." Jack said.

Morgan pushed his ready bag to the side and moved into the apartment, closing and locking the door as he went. He met Garcia's eyes.

"Something you need to share Mama?" Morgan asked, taking in Bethany sitting on Garcia's lap.

"I needed something after this last case and Emily and Boss Man were more then ok with letting the kids stay with us tonight." Garcia explained.

Morgan nodded his understanding. This last case hit his baby girl hard and while he'd helped all he could, he completely got needing something else. He bounced Jack, making him and the littlest Hotchner giggle. And if the kids helped, then Morgan had no problem with them staying.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia found herself laughing hard as Morgan got tackled by Jack.

"You know, he and Henry have a habit of being able to take you down." Garcia commented. "Why is that?"

Morgan chuckled as he started tickling Jack. "I let them."

Garcia nodded, not believing a word. "Right." she looked at the clock then at Bethany, who was sound asleep against Jack's stuffed monkey. "It's bed time for the little ones."

Morgan looked at Jack, who's eyes were half open. "I think you're right baby girl. Where are they bunking?"

Garcia stood, picking Bethany up, monkey and all. "Well Emily told me that Jack can sleep just fine with Bethany next to him so I figured we'd open up the couch."

Morgan nodded and stood, holding Jack. Working with one hand each, Garcia and Morgan got the couch opened into a double bed and the kids tucked in. Thankfully Hotch and Emily had called not long after Morgan had arrived so both kids were more then happy to sleep. Once they made sure Jack was out and Bethany stayed out, Morgan and Garcia moved into the bedroom and got changed for bed. They got in bed and Morgan held Garcia close.

"Feeling better?" Morgan asked.

Garcia nodded. "Yeah, I am."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* So there we go. Not much to say for this really. The story speaks for itself. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	16. SnapShot 16

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next snapshot. It's Dave and JJ's turn to watch Bethany and Jack. This time for an actual reason. Ambassador Prentiss is having a thing that she is demanding Hotch and Emily go to. Sure, she won't hold her granddaughter or even acknowledge Jack but she wants Hotch and Emily at her event. Of course. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rested her head against her hand, her elbow on her desk. "Mother, you can't expect to treat the kids the way you did then expect Aaron and I to automatically come to your event."

Morgan, Reid and Austin watched Emily get more and more frustrated with her mother. A look at Hotch's office told them the man wasn't back from his meeting yet and he was really the only person they could think of to help Emily out.

"You wouldn't even hold your granddaughter Mother," Emily said. "now please tell me why you think Aaron and I would even think about coming?"

The three other agents winced with Emily as she pulled the phone away from her ear, Ambassador Prentiss' voice easily heard.

"Emily Prentiss, it is your obligation to come to this event and as your fiance, Agent Hotchner must attend as well."

"I will talk it over with Aaron, Mother." Emily said. "But I promise nothing."

Before her mother could get another word in, Emily slammed the phone down. Austin cleared her throat.

"Mother issues?" she asked.

Emily exhaled. "Yeah."

Reid, not wanting to stick his nose in but being who he was, asked. "Um Emily, what did you mean when you said she wouldn't even hold Bethany?"

Emily coughed. "When Aaron and I took the kids to my parents so they could meet Bethany, Mother wouldn't hold Bethany and denied Jack would ever be her grandchild."

The three were speechless.

"How is it possible you came from her?" Morgan asked.

Emily shrugged. "I like to pretend I'm my dad's child from another marriage."

That broke the tension and soon the four agents were laughing and talking again about anything but Emily's mother.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Hotch came back from his meeting, Emily went up to his office with him and filled him in on her phone call.

"I really cannot believe that woman." Hotch said. "She really expects us to go?"

Emily nodded, her arms crossed over her chest. "She really does."

Hotch sat back in his chair for a moment, thinking. An idea hit him.

"I've got something." Hotch said. Emily gave her fiance her full attention. "We go to the event, get Dave and JJ to watch the kids, stay for an hour, two at the most then sneak out and have a date, just the two of us."

Emily smiled. "We can ask Dad to help us. I know he'll be there and he'll be able to keep Mother distracted when we want to leave."

Hotch smiled as well. "Sound like a plan then?"

Emily nodded. "Sounds like a perfect plan. Mind if we call Dad in here?"

Hotch shook his head and hit the speaker phone button. "Not at all."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you sure you're ok with watching them?" Emily asked for the fourth time since JJ had arrived to get the kids.

JJ adjusted Bethany on her hip. "Emily, if Dave and I minded, we wouldn't have agreed. Henry will be in heaven having them both over for the night and given how much fun they have together, they'll tire quickly and be out before you even come to pick them up."

Emily bit her lip. "Maybe they should stay the night then. Jack doesn't like being moved after he's fallen asleep."

JJ smiled. "That's perfectly alright with me." she glanced at her watch. "You and Hotch are going to be late so go, I'll finish getting the kids packed up and lock up when we leave."

Emily was going to argue but Hotch came into the nursery.

"Thank you JJ, that would be wonderful." Hotch said as he put his hands on Emily's upper arms and steered her out of the room. "Jack is packing his bag, you might want to make sure he brings more then toys."

JJ laughed at the look Emily was giving Hotch that he was completely ignoring. "You two have fun and Dave and I will see you in the morning."

Moving around the nursery, putting things in Bethany's bag as the little girl played with her hair, JJ listened as Hotch said 'mhm' and 'I know Emily' to everything she said while getting her out the door. JJ shook her head with a smile.

"Aunt Jen," Jack said coming in.

JJ faced him. "Yeah Jack?"

"Are Annie and I staying with you and Uncle Dave tonight?" Jack asked.

JJ knelt down, holding Bethany carefully as she did. "That's right you are. Daddy and Emily are going to your grandparents for a while tonight then they're going to have some time for just the two of them. Is that ok?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." he wrinkled his nose. "Are they gonna kiss?"

JJ laughed. "Probably."

Jack shook his head. "Ew, I'm glad we're staying with you and Uncle Dave."

JJ laughed again. "Me too. Is you're bag already?" Jack nodded and JJ raised a brow. "Really? So if I look in it, I'll see your pjs and clothes for tomorrow as well as your toothbrush?"

Jack's eyes popped a bit before he spun and ran from the room. JJ nodded, thought so.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave threw his car into park and climbed out. Opening the back door, he got Henry out of his seat and grabbed Henry's bag along with his own.

"We're gonna have some guests tonight Henry." Dave said as they moved into the cabin. "Jack and Bethany are staying with us."

Henry bounced in his father's arms. "'Ack! Befny!"

Dave smiled. "Jack and Bethany, right."

Henry was still learning names and since Bethany's was so long, it was harder for him. He also hadn't quite gotten 'j' sounds down yet.

"Maybe Jack would be ok with you calling Bethany 'Annie' too." Dave said. "It could be a sibling nickname."

Dave carried Henry to his room, put the little boy's bag away and changed him before putting his own bag in his and JJ's room then moved to the living room where he put Henry in his playpen.

"Alright, Mommy should be home any minute with Jack and Bethany." Dave said. "What do you want for dinner big guy?"

"Sketti!" Henry squealed.

Dave laughed. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

Spaghetti was Henry's favorite food. JJ often joked that Henry was more Italian then Dave was.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hey Jack," Dave said as the little boy helped him get Bethany's bath ready.

"Yeah Uncle Dave." Jack said.

"What do you think about Henry calling Bethany 'Annie' too." Dave said. "Cause he's having a hard time learning her full name."

"I tolded Emmy and Daddy is was too long." Jack said.

Dave laughed. "It is a long name. So what do you think?"

Jack thought it over for a minute and Dave noticed how much his nephew looked like his father when he was thinking.

"I think it's a good idea Uncle Dave." Jack said.

"Alright then," Dave said, proud of Jack. "we'll work on it with him while Aunt Jen gives Bethany her bath."

Jack smiled. "Kay!"

"Ok boys," JJ said coming in with Bethany in her arms. "it's girl time in the bathroom."

Dave stood and picked up Jack. "Trust me Buddy, we do not want to be around for girl time. Let's go check on Henry in the living room."

Jack nodded fast and Dave quickly took them out of the bathroom. JJ smiled down at Bethany.

"Told you that would get them out." she said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack sat in front of Henry on the couch. "Ok one more time Henry, say Annie."

Henry had a concentrated look on his face, much like the one Dave got. "Annie."

Jack clapped. "Yay!" he looked at Dave. "He did it Uncle Dave!"

Dave smiled at the two boys in front of him. "That he did Jack. Why don't you go take Henry to play in his room while I check on Aunt Jen and Bethany?"

Jack nodded and, after climbing off the couch, helped Henry down. Once they were both on their feet, they tore down the all.

"No running!" Dave called after them.

"Yeah, that's a lot cause." JJ said, walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped Bethany in her arms. "So how the name change go?"

Dave sat beside JJ on the couch. "Perfectly. Henry will now be calling Bethany Annie along with her brother."

"Their brother, Dave." JJ corrected. "These three are closer then most siblings I've seen. Me and my own included."

Dave nodded his agreement as he ran his hand over Bethany's head. "They really are. Probably do to how close the team is. Jack and Henry see us acting as a family and apply it to themselves and Beth."

"It's a good thing." JJ said. "It means they'll always have each other." she got Bethany in her diaper and pjs. "What do you think Hotch and Em are up to?"

Dave looked at the clock. "Oh by now they've left the party and are either still on their date or enjoying having a kid free apartment."

JJ laughed. "Jack asked when I was picking them up if Hotch and Emily were going to be kissing tonight. I told him probably and he said he was glad he and Beth are staying with us."

Dave laughed. "I'd say they're doing more then kissing." he picked Bethany up from JJ's lap. "So Jack should be very glad he's here and not there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily curled into Hotch's side, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'd say that was a good ending to our first date in a very long time."

Hotch chuckled as his fingers ran over Emily's back. "I will definitely agree with you on that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, I think you all know what happened at the end there. Now, I didn't actually put the Ambassador in, mainly because I haven't decided if I'm going to have her come around as far as the kids are concerned. I should know soon, I hope. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	17. SnapShot 17

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next snapshot. I've got a surprise for everyone. *sees eager faces* Oh kids, why do you still think I'm going to tell you in the summary? Don't worry, it won't be too long into the story that you find out. I'm putting off Reid and Austin watching the kids for this shot and I know how much you were all looking forward to seeing that but trust me, it'll be worth it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I wished I owned it, mostly after this story but I don't.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the sun broke through the window of their bedroom, Hotch found himself laying on his side, his head held up by his fist as he watched Emily sleep. She was also on her side, curled towards him, her left hand laying by her face. The first rays of light bounced off her ring, making a smile spread across Hotch's face. He knew they'd agreed to hold off on getting married until Bethany was old enough to be in the wedding but watching Emily now had a thought crossing Hotch's mind.

"You know," Emily said not opening her eyes. "people really can't sleep when they're being watched."

Hotch smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "Good morning to you too Emily."

Emily gladly returned the kiss before looking at the clock. Barely after five.

"What has you up this early?" Emily asked.

Hotch dropped his head back onto his pillow so he was looking Emily in the eye.

"I have an idea to run by you." Hotch said.

Emily nodded. "Okay, shoot."

"I know we agreed to wait until Bethany was old enough to be in the wedding to get married," Hotch said. "and I still agree with that but what if the wedding was just more of a formal ceremony. What if we go married now?"

Emily's eye brows shot up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and I and obviously the team because they'd never forgive us otherwise, takes our day off today and we go to the court house and get married." Hotch suggested.

Emily smiled, feeling tears press against the back of her eyes. "What brought this on?"

Hotch shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I want nothing more then to see you walk down the isle and to see our little girl walk down with her brothers but at the same time I want nothing more then to call you my wife."

Emily stretched forward and kissed Hotch, showing him exactly how she felt about his idea.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ glanced at her clock. Ok, quarter after eight. Way too early for Emily to be drinking with two young kids at home.

"You're gonna have to run that by me again Emily." JJ said into the phone.

Emily laughed. "At four this afternoon, you along with the rest of the team, Henry, Sean, Jessica and my dad will be meeting Aaron, Jack, Bethany and I down at the court house because Aaron and I are going to get married."

Emily's words finally sunk in and JJ squealed, scaring the crap out of the sleeping man at her side. Dave jolted awake and proceeded to fall off the bed. JJ winced and told Emily what the thud was when the other woman asked.

"Is he ok?" Emily asked.

JJ peered over the side of the bed and found Dave glaring at her from the floor. She smiled sweetly at him while answering Emily.

"He's okay enough to glare at me for startling him awake." she said.

Emily snorted. "He should be more careful. He could break a hip at his age."

JJ tried not to laugh. "Hey, leave him alone."

"Like you weren't thinking it." Emily said. "So, you three will be there?"

"Emily, do you really think we'd miss you and Hotch getting married?" JJ asked.

JJ's words caused Dave's head to pop up at the side of the bed, reminding JJ of a gopher.

"No."

"Then you have your answer." JJ said. "We'll see you at four. I'm happy for you sweetie."

"Thanks Jayje. See you later."

JJ hung up the phone as Dave climbed back onto the bed.

"Are you going to explain what I just heard?" Dave asked as he rubbed the shoulder he landed on.

JJ took over rubbing his shoulder for him. "It would appear Hotch and Emily aren't going to wait to get married. They're still going to do the formal ceremony when Beth is older but today at four, the family is meeting at the court house so we can watch them become Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner."

Dave smiled. "I knew he wasn't going to be able to wait."

JJ nodded. "I had a feeling one of them would come up with something like this. I'm happy for them. After everything they've been through, they deserve this."

Dave took JJ's hands off his shoulder and moved them so they were both laying back down. "Yeah, they really do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard smiled into the phone. "I'll be there Aaron. Do you want to see if Liz will come?"

"Only if she can be happy for us." Hotch said. "I don't want this ruined for Emily."

Richard nodded. "You got it. I'll see you at four."

Hanging up, Richard faced the office he knew his wife was in. This talk would either go one of three ways. Elizabeth would agree to go, happy for their daughter, she would barely acknowledge the words coming from Richards mouth or she would go off on a rant again about Emily making a mistake taking on the 'baggage' that she thought Hotch and Jack were. Sighing, Richard knew he couldn't put it off and headed for his wife's office. Stepping in, he caught her just as she was getting off the phone.

"Liz, I have to be somewhere at four and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Richard said. Beat around the bush, that should work.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

Richard cleared his throat. "Aaron and Emily are going to the court house to get married."

"They're not going to have a formal ceremony?" Elizabeth asked, sounding almost annoyed.

Richard held back an eye roll. "They are when Bethany is older and can be in it. But for now, they just want to be able to call each other husband and wife."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's nice. I'm not sure I can make it."

"Liz, this is your daughter." Richard said. "Will you please come off your high horse and see that? Do you have any idea how much you hurt her by not even holding Bethany? By avoiding Jack like he was a carrier of a deadly disease? Bethany is our blood, Jack is going to legally be our grandson, why don't you care?"

Elizabeth slid her glasses on. "I'm busy Richard."

Richard sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. If Elizabeth was ever going to come around, it had to be on her own. Turning with a shake of his head, he walked out of the room. He wouldn't bother telling Emily what happened, he'd just say her mother was out of town or something. This was his daughter's wedding day and not even her mother would ruin it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin slid her necklace on as Reid walked into the room, pulling a nice navy sports jacket on. Austin smiled. He was also wearing a pale blue button up suit and dark slacks.

"You clean up nicely Dr. Reid." Austin said.

Reid smiled. "I figured for Hotch and Emily's wedding I'd pull out something nicer then what I normally wear to the office."

Austin nodded. "I like it and I like not seeing a tie around your neck." she never understood why Reid insisted on wearing a tie every day when he didn't have to.

Reid fiddled with his open collar some. "I thought I'd try a new look."

Austin smiled. "Trying to distract from the hair cut?"

Reid huffed. "My hair is fine."

Austin laughed. "I know hun, I'm just messing with you." she looked at her watch. "Alright, let's get going or we'll be late."

Reid pulled Austin against himself. "I love you."

Austin's smile softened. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held Jack in his arms as he stood in the room of the court house where in about fifteen minutes he and Emily would be getting married. Emily was just down the hall with the other women and Bethany, getting ready. Emily and Hotch agreed not to dress up too much but it would seem the other women on the team and Hotch's ex sister in law had other ideas. After all, it wasn't every day you got married, as JJ put it. Hotch looked at his son, who was in a green dress suit and jeans, almost matching his uncle Dave, who for once decided to wear dress pants.

"You ready to help me buddy?" Hotch asked. Jack was going to pass Emily and Hotch the wedding bands, which were sitting in Jack's pocket.

Jack nodded, a huge smile on his face. "Yeah!"

Hotch smiled. "Alright," he saw Dave come up to them and set Jack down. "go sit with Uncle Derek and Uncle Sean until it's time."

Jack sped off to his uncles while Dave stopped next to Hotch.

"So, I thought you were going to wait." Dave said.

Hotch smiled. "I thought so too."

"What changed your mind?" Dave asked.

Hotch exhaled. "It feels right." That was the only way he could explain his sudden desire to do this. What he said to Emily was true. He wanted what he said but mostly it felt right to be doing this and since almost everything in his relationship with Emily went off of what felt right, Hotch wasn't about to stop.

Dave smiled but didn't say anything else. He just patted Hotch's shoulder and went to take a squirmy Henry from his godfather before both boys panicked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily pressed her hands to her stomach to try and stop the butterflies.

"Relax Emily." Jess said.

Emily laughed. "I'd love to, my stomach has different ideas."

Garcia stuck her head in the room, Bethany in her arms. "It's time ladies."

JJ took one more pass at Emily's hair as Emily smoothed her skirt. She was wearing a simple white dress that fell to her knees and JJ had pulled her hair into a french braid. Jess and JJ followed Garcia out of the room, giving Emily a moment to herself before the bride followed her friends. Garcia passed Bethany to her mother as they headed for where the boys were waiting. They walked in and Emily met Hotch's eyes. Her butterflies increased but she never felt more sure in her life. She was going to become Mrs. Hotchner and the thought made her feel like she was glowing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The team, Sean, Jess and Richard stood back as Emily and Hotch repeated their vows to each other. JJ held Bethany, whispering to her what was happening and Dave held Jack, the small boy waiting to give the rings to his father and Emily. Henry sat in Sean's arms, not knowing exactly what was happening but smiling because of the happy faces around him. Austin held Hotch's camera, snapping pictures every few seconds. Hotch turned to Jack and Dave set the small boy down so he could give Hotch and Emily the rings he was holding. He returned to Dave's arms as Emily and Hotch slid the rings into place on each others hands. When the Justice of the Peace said, "You may kiss the bride." the family broke into cheers as Hotch did just as he was told.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

That night, Hotch found himself in the same position he'd been in that morning, only difference being now the fading light was reflecting off two rings on Emily's hand instead of one. Richard had taken the kids for the night to give Hotch and Emily a small honeymoon. Practice for the real one, Dave's words. Emily's hand rested over her sheet covered stomach and Hotch found himself reaching forward to play with her rings.

"Are you going to get over this fascination with watching me?" Emily murmured.

Hotch smiled. "I'm working on it."

Emily wrapped her hand around the back of his neck to pull his mouth to her own. "Work harder."

Any come back Hotch had was lost as he and Emily kissed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* How many of you love me right now? It just felt right to me to do this and I hope you're all happy with it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	18. SnapShot 18

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next snapshot. I know, I just posted and now you're getting another. Well that's because I have NO idea how the season finale is going to leave us so I want to give you the snapshot with Reid and Austin watching the kids. And that's what we're getting here. I know I've been bouncing back and forth on Elizabeth and her behavior towards Emily, Hotch and their kids. Well I am very glad to report that I have decided to work things out. Reid and Austin will be watching Jack and Bethany while Hotch and Emily have dinner with Elizabeth to work things out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked out the conference room window and was hit with a massive deja vu.

"Aaron," she said.

Hotch stepped up to her side and follow her line of sight.

"Let's go see what's up." Hotch said.

Emily sighed but followed Hotch from the room. Elizabeth met them by Emily's desk and the two agents were floored to see the Ambassador looked ashamed and guilty.

"Mother, what's going on?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth saw the flash of Emily's wedding band as her daughter crossed her arms.

"I want to apologize to you two," Elizabeth said. "but not here. Is there any chance you two can come over for dinner tonight?"

Emily and Hotch exchanged looks. Elizabeth sounded sincere and they agreed if she tried to reconcile, they'd hear her out.

Emily looked back at Elizabeth. "Alright Mother, we'll come. What time?"

"Does seven work?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily and Hotch both nodded and watched the Ambassador walk out of the bullpen.

"What do you think?" Hotch asked Emily, looking at her.

"I think I've never seen that look on my mother's face before." Emily said. "And I think she's really sorry for everything. But," she looked at Hotch. "we won't know until dinner.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack laughed as Reid bounced him in his arms. Austin and Reid had agreed to watch Bethany and Jack while Hotch and Emily went to dinner.

Emily passed Austin Bethany's bag. "I don't know how long we're going to be so we'll call when we're on our way back."

Austin nodded, shifting Bethany. "Understood Em." she flicked her eyes between Hotch and Emily. "Good luck."

Reid nodded his encouragement to Austin's words. Hotch and Emily smiled and headed out. Austin closed Reid's apartment door and faced him, smiling as he tickled Jack's stomach, making the little boy giggle.

Austin looked at Bethany. "I think we're going to have fun tonight."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch and Emily stood outside the front door of the embassy. They'd been standing there for about five minutes, thankfully having arrived early.

"We can't stand out here all night." Hotch said.

Emily exhaled. "I feel like I'm sixteen again and debating going back in after sneaking out."

Hotch smiled. "Well it's slightly different now. You're not sixteen and you don't live here any more."

Emily smiled as well. "And I'm married."

Hotch kissed her. "There's that too. Ready?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Opening the door, Emily and Hotch made their way into the embassy. The maid greeted them and took their coats. They only had to wait a few minutes before Elizabeth showed up.

"Good, you're here." she said. "Let's head into the dining room. Dinner's all ready."

Emily exhaled again and Hotch took her hand. They followed Elizabeth and sat at the table. The first few minutes of the meal were silent until Elizabeth placed her fork down, prompting Emily and Hotch to follow her example.

"I owe you two, Bethany and Jack an apology." Elizabeth said. "For the past almost six months, I haven't been acting like a mother or grandmother. When I finally stopped trying to get you Emily to resign from the FBI, I figured I wasn't needed so I pulled away completely." she sighed. "I know I hurt both of you and the kids by being as cold as I have been and if you'll let me I want to make it up to you. To all of you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin walked around with Bethany while rocking her to sleep. Austin was in Reid' spare room while Reid was giving Jack his bath. Bethany had already had hers and was finally slowly falling asleep. Bethany, as Austin could now tell, did not like being throw off her normal routine. She was used to her parents doing things and when someone else did, she got cranky. Thankfully she was not a loud baby. Seeing Bethany was out, Austin moved over to the portable crib Emily and Hotch and brought and laid her in it. Covering the baby up, Austin kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Night Beth." she whispered.

Making her way out of the room, she grabbed the baby monitor and closed the door most of the way. The crib was right next to the bed in the spare room, Jack's orders so he could watch Bethany while she slept. Austin sat on the couch and listened to Reid and Jack's laughter in the bathroom. Reid always doubted his ability to take care of kids but Austin had watched him all night, not only with Jack but with Bethany as well and she'd seen him with Henry and she knew Reid was born to be a father.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch motioned for Emily to take the lead. Elizabeth was her mother and he trusted Emily to do what was best for their children.

"We want to give you another chance Mother," Emily said. "but you have to promise that you will never treat the children like they don't exist again. Jack and Bethany mean more to Aaron and I then anything else and we will not let them go through the pain of a grandmother who doesn't know what role she wants to play in their lives."

Hotch took Emily's hand, grounding her as she finished speaking. Emily squeezed his hand, thankful for the support. They both watched Elizabeth, waiting for her answer.

"I promise you both right here and now that I will never again treat those two the way I have." Elizabeth said. "Bethany is my blood and Jack might as well be and I'm sorry I've missed as much of their lives as I have. I hope I can make it up to them."

Hotch smiled. "They will both be more then happy to let you."

Elizabeth let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Thank you, both of you."

"Don't make us regret this Mother, please." Emily said.

"I won't Emily." Elizabeth said. "I won't."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin and Reid smiled as Jack snuggled into Emily's arms, drifting to sleep. He'd tried so hard to stay awake until Hotch and Emily got back and had just starting losing the battle when they knocked on the door. Hotch held Bethany close as the little girl continued to sleep. There were times when Hotch swore his daughter would sleep through an air raid.

"Thank you for watching them." Hotch said.

"They were great." Austin said.

"Did everything go okay?" Reid asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah it did. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Things are on their way to being fixed with Elizabeth. I'll have a snapshot with the Ambassador spending time with the kids in the near future, at least I hope it's the near future. Let's hope the season finale doesn't end in a cliff hanger or SnapShots will be on hold for the summer with the Aaron and Emily series. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
